


大都会之囚

by YuncangYin



Series: 福音回响 [2]
Category: Flashpoint (Comics)
Genre: M/M, What if Bruce Wayne in flashpoint?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuncangYin/pseuds/YuncangYin
Summary: “只有外地人会管这里叫大都会，我们说这个词的时候一般都是说光荣大桥附近的被毁掉的老城区。”





	大都会之囚

因为在那里，掳掠我们的要我们唱歌，抢夺我们的要我们作乐，

说：给我们唱一首锡安歌吧！

我们怎能在外邦唱耶和华的歌呢？

——(诗篇 137:3-4 ）

 

 

“所以结果是，”钢骨说。“超人计划的实验体1号已经被救走了。时机巧妙。”*

 

蝙蝠侠转头看向闪电侠，双手抱臂，眼眸处持之以恒地散发着暗红色的光芒。

 

他们三个围成圆圈。大雨噼噼啪啪地打在每一个人身上。他们站在哥谭的楼顶，各色灯光映照扭曲，五光十色。

 

闪电侠咧了咧嘴，哼唧着回了蝙蝠侠一句让人听不清的话。然后他对钢骨说：“维克，超人被救走——呃，我不是说我对这个有什么意见啦其实，我只是觉得，这个救人的方法我感觉有点眼熟，呃现在我有个想法，比较刺激的那种，总之维克，你能看到更多相关的信息吗？”

 

钢骨抬手，浏览了大概半秒之后说：“音像记录加密了，包括动作追踪记录。有反入侵追踪模式。可能要多花点时间。”他看了另外两人一眼，“你们自便。”

 

 

他们三人同时沉默下来。

 

 

闪电侠双手抱臂，脚不断快速地点地。肉眼可见的焦虑。蝙蝠侠沉默着站在一边，没人知道他在想什么。

 

大约十秒钟之后，钢骨放下了手臂。他微妙地看了一眼蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠（没人知道他表情的变化，当然，首先得假设他因为这一眼动了动眉毛）站在原地稳如磐石。闪电侠满头雾水地看看钢骨又看看蝙蝠侠。

 

钢骨说：“我觉得，组队时信任是前提。”

 

蝙蝠侠微微颔首，像是在听的样子。

 

钢骨沉默了。看起来欲言又止。最后他说：“我把音像资料投影出来。”他抬起手。

 

 

 

一个黑色的身影斜飞向红色的囚室，踩着四碎纷飞的尖锐光芒，他落进红色的玻璃罐头里。锯齿状的黑色披风飘飘飘扬扬，钩索被他收回手中。他走过去，俯身安抚那个在角落里缩成一团的瘦弱男人。

 

 

他们陷入了沉默。

 

大雨落在韦恩赌场*的楼前，冰蓝色的冷光照在他们身上。沉重的水珠穿过钢骨制造的投影，让画面不时呈现出扎眼的波纹。

 

闪电侠声音比往常略高：“我还不敢确定，但是——老天啊蓝大个为什么这么瘦——那个人，我不敢确定，但是这就是我想的那个可能！”

 

“什么可能，你认识的某人伪装成蝙蝠侠的可能？”钢骨问。

 

“不是，”闪电侠抓了抓自己的头发（事实上他只是抓了抓制服的头套），“一个，呃，必须要确认过之后才能说的可能。”*

 

 

 

布鲁斯原本准备重新接入信号之后就联系阿尔弗雷德，马上把这个可能的超人克隆体带回哥谭；然而在他及时把那个男人从空中拽下来（“我们得走了。”然后他就很是茫然地落了下来）之后，他发现自己仍然没有信号。他远远地看到了水面那边的大都会光荣大桥*，那说明他正身处大都会；总不能在原地等着追兵追上来，他也不放心让这个接触太阳不超过五分钟的“超人”带他飞行，于是蝙蝠侠拉着那男人翻身跳上排水管之上的地面，一头撞进了大都会。

蝙蝠侠拉着那个男人在大都会城里跑了很远。收了钩索之后窜进了人流极稀的小巷里（顺带一说，他怀疑这个“超人”在不自觉地飘；因为他感觉自己更像是牵着气球而不是一个人），他把这个男人从头摸到脚，发现他上并没有追踪器。

 

由于原本就是清晨，此时人还不算多。接着他遇到了问题：他自己制服之下穿着的短袖虽说有些贴身，但是还算正常；可是这个男人看起来一副饱经虐待的样子，他确定，如果就这么带着这个男人走在大街上，（在这个被宠坏的城市里）他一定会被路过的市民举报，接下来就是那个地下基地里来的追杀。他无法联系阿尔弗雷德，自然也呼叫不了超人；没法赶紧回去，身为蝙蝠侠的时候他怎么会带钱？总不能坐在原地、等到超人听到他的心跳来找他的时候再让这个男人穿上衣服。

 

于是他似乎只剩下一个选择：去用布鲁斯·韦恩的身份借一套衣服，把事情闹大一点。

 

接着他就遇到了第二个问题：他不想在这个男人面前暴露真实身份，但是他也不能把这个男人放在原地、自己去借衣服。

 

不过话说回来，过了这么一小会他已经确定了：可能是由于长期的虐待、关押和实验，这个实验体的服从性一流。他听得懂英语，对词句的理解力也还不错，非常听话，本身并不擅长发出声音（布鲁斯忍不住想：这是被训练了多久才会这么沉默又顺从？），把他单独放在哪个地方倒是不用担心他乱跑；可是如果那些人追了上来，独自一人应付的情况下，“超人”会不会失控毁坏周围？他不敢赌。*他可以宽慰自己的是……他看起来还算靠谱。和超人长得一模一样，基因完全一样，虽说养育环境差异有点大，但想来本性也不会太差。实在不行，交给卡尔-艾尔、让他带着这个男人，确保克隆体始终处在监视下就行了。

 

这么想着，布鲁斯把自己身上的制服脱了下来。期间那个男人一直好奇地盯着他身上的肌肉看，还捏了一下自己的胳膊。可能是在疑惑为什么自己的手臂为什么这么细。

 

 

 

清晨的大都会十分安静。住宅区明净温柔，晨光和清冽的空气让人精神清明。蝙蝠侠在内心替哥谭感到了一点点嫉妒。

他找了一户已经拉开窗帘的人家，走上台阶，敲响了门。敲了大约五六下之后，隔着门，一个老太太的声音传了出来：

“哪位？”

 

是个上了年纪的女人。布鲁斯把自己的音调放低了一点，试图让她打开门、面对面地使用自己的魅力：“您好夫人！我是布鲁斯·韦恩——瞧，假如您不介意的话，我能和您面对面地说话吗？”

 

老太太的声音一下拔高了：“小伙子——我不知道你是做什么的，但是我不会开门的！”

 

布鲁斯连忙用那种遇到了麻烦的小伙子的语气回答：“不夫人！我无意唐突，呃，我是说，我的同伴遇到了点问题，我们现在需要一点热汤之类的……您能慷慨地伸出援手吗？我保证我们不会打扰您太久！”

——她对布鲁斯·韦恩这个名字没反应？

 

门后的声音和缓了一点，但是仍然严厉：“小伙子，你们为什么这么早跑出来敲门？不知道现在很乱吗？”

 

布鲁斯笑道：“夫人，有超人（Superman）在大都会保护您呢，不用担心我会做什么坏事。”无论如何，搬出大都会守护神的名字是个套近乎的好方式。

 

“超级人类（supermen）？他们不毁灭这个世界就不错了，你还指望他们保护普通民众？”

 

……她用的是复数？

 

“孩子，你是外地人吗？”

 

布鲁斯应道：“是的，夫人。您怎么知道？”

 

他忽然意识到，站在台阶下的克隆体一直在看他，眼神灼灼。蝙蝠侠回头看着这个男人，居高临下。

他立马低下头，只有黑色的干枯头发对着布鲁斯。

布鲁斯看见了他写在胸膛上的滑稽的“S”和旁边的那个“1”（他是一号？还有其他的克隆体？），然后想到了那些在他身上闪光的碎玻璃渣、还有阳光照耀在他身上的时候他的神情。

 

 

“只有外地人会管这里叫大都会，我们说这个词的时候一般都是说光荣大桥附近的被毁掉的老城区。”

 

 

 

最后老太太还是让布鲁斯带着“超人”进去了。期间对“超人”瘦弱而且一言不发的模样同情心大起。布鲁斯不得不编了一个“哥谭大学学生被骗落入某邪教大都会分会手中，学校教授深入一线卧底救人，邪教组织可能在找人于是师生二人只能躲避”的故事。尽管老太太看起来将信将疑，可是当“超人”抬起头，又快速地低下头去点点头的时候，她看起来完全被同情心占据了。当布鲁斯请她拿几件合适的衣服给这个可怜人时，她几乎没有犹豫。

 

布鲁斯和“超人”坐在沙发上。

 

这个间房子显然只有老太太一个人住：这是那种典型的、老人家的房间。整洁，东西款式有些旧，却耐用。主色调是米黄色，整间房子给人的感觉像是一个用了好些日子的枕头，不漂亮但舒适。

 

刚才唱作俱佳的一番表演几乎把布鲁斯的精力都耗尽了。他坐在沙发上，满脑子都是接下来该怎么办。那个男人则坐在他旁边，窝在沙发里，很轻很轻地把手放在沙发的扶手上。他难以克制地好奇地看着四周的一切，看电视和吊灯的时间最长。吊灯是暖黄色的，看起来像是阳光。

 

老太太拿着衣服从楼上下来，见布鲁斯满脸疲惫地坐在沙发上，旁边坐着的人一副弯腰弓背的模样，便道：“韦恩教授，您对自己的学生真好，跑去那群疯子中间救他——他叫什么名字？我可以叫你的名字吗，年轻人？”她最后那一句明显是对“超人”说的。

 

“他——他是克拉克，”布鲁斯刚才发了一小会怔，这会儿一下舌头打了结——克拉克·肯特！就算是克隆体，一点点意外也不行，揭露同事的秘密身份可不在他的计划之内——“克拉克·韦恩。他也是我的远房侄子。”

 

克拉克显然还不适应自己的新名字。他应了一声，眉头往下耷拉着（也许是本能地清了清嗓子），回答的声音低低的：”好的，夫人。“

 

“好孩子，克拉克！”老太太显然没有注意到布鲁斯打了个磕巴，言辞之中还有漏洞，“来点热茶吧……我去拿点东西。然后你们赶快回哥谭去——回你的大学去，先向爸爸妈妈报个平安，他们肯定担心坏了，孩子。”她走向厨房，路过电视机的时候顺手打开了电视，“别发呆，别去想那些可怕的事情，看看电视，想点别的。”然后她进了厨房。

 

 

“……从已沦陷的英国战区传来的最新消息，可怕的屠杀已经在伦敦展开。目前难以统计伤亡人数。丧生在亚马逊人和亚特兰蒂斯人的混战之下的英国民众已超过四百万。美国空军正在讨论是否有必要……”

 

 

 

老太太从门里走出来，一手端着两杯热茶和几块甜点。她皱着眉头看向电视：”抱歉孩子们……时局就是这么差。看点别的，听听音乐吧。“

 

布鲁斯紧紧地盯着电视上尘土飞扬的镜头，看着那个站在碎石瓦砾中、背景是超现实主义而威力无穷的光芒肆意飞舞的记者拿着话筒竭尽全力地大喊大叫，感到像是被人掐住了喉咙。

 

老太太放下茶和甜点，拿起遥控器换了一个频道。

 

这是BBC4台，原本是古典音乐频道，显然停运了。她又换一个。

 

克拉克看布鲁斯，又看看电视，沉默得像一块石头。

 

布鲁斯全力撑起了一个微笑：”夫人，您能跟我说说……大都会，对，老城区的故事吗？”

 

老太太皱了皱眉头，放下遥控器，不再注意那雪花声。她在另一台沙发上坐了下来：“没什么好说的，一个悲剧。好多年前了。一块陨石砸中了大都会的中心城区，”她轻轻地说，“三万五千人。”

 

他们都沉默了一会。

 

老太太把甜点推到克拉克面前：“然后军队来救灾……灭火。但是太晚了。他们把陨石都带回去了，说要分析，但是这么多年过去了，也没分析出什么——那时候您应该还没出生，韦恩教授——现在早就没人管这个了吧。全世界都在关注西欧罗巴。”她慈爱地看着克拉克小心翼翼地捏起一块甜点的样子。“我好孩子，这种夹心饼不容易碎，不用那么小心。”

 

克拉克把饼拿在手里，有点迟疑地对她笑了笑，然后试探着吃了一点。

 

布鲁斯慢慢地点点头。

 

 

 

一切昭然若示。

 

 

没有超人。没有正义联盟。没有神奇女侠和海王——也许有，但是大约也不是爱好和平的那个版本。或许也没有蝙蝠侠。坐在他身边的这个容易受惊的像孩子一样的男人也不是克隆体，他是卡尔-艾尔本人。

 

氪星遗孤，飞船不知怎么落错了地方，烧去了三万五千人的生命。于是世界拥有了一个不是克拉克·肯特的卡尔-艾尔。他被囚禁在大都会地下两英里，浸润在红光里长大。没有牵挂和联系，不会使用力量，还容易受惊。

 

互相交战然后踏平了西欧罗巴的亚特兰蒂斯人和亚马逊人。战火和死亡席卷了世界。美国在考虑参战，或者已经参战？世界失去了理智。

 

比他能想到的最坏的情形更坏。

 

布鲁斯叹了一口气，站起来对老太太说：“夫人，我想我可能得走了……您知道，我们已经在这儿呆了二十分钟了。恐怕会给您带来麻烦。”

 

克拉克连忙站起来，放下了手里的甜饼和茶。

 

老太太看着他们，摇了摇头，道：“去吧。回自己家去，看看你们的爸爸妈妈。我的儿子已经很久没回来了。”

 

 

“维克，你还能看到更多吗？或者呃……”闪电侠又一次抓了抓他的制服头套，“蝙蝠侠，如果是你的话，身后有追兵还带着人，你会怎么做？”

 

蝙蝠侠放下双手，雨水打在他的制服上发出噼噼啪啪的声音：“换套衣服，藏进都市里。”

 

“我们可以去找他……就是那个穿着蝙蝠装的人。我们可以一次找到两个有特殊能力的人，我想。”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 本文标题暗示巴比伦之囚。尼布甲尼萨二世将大批犹太祭司、工匠甚至王室成员劫掠到巴比伦。他们背井离乡，唱出无数诗篇。  
> 2\. 指他们聚在一起刚准备召集超人类军团，准备找的第一个人就被拉走了。  
> 3\. 漫画时间线感觉超级紧，如果完全按照那个看起来的天象来说，那么小闪找到老太爷之后，[打架，电了第一次，电了第二次，恢复能力，联系钢骨，钢骨从底特律飞到哥谭，他们一起飞到大都会救出大超]是一个晚上干的……该说不愧是小闪吗。所以我决定让小闪第一个晚上被电了第一次之后多休息一会，第二天晚上再醒过来电第二次（？）所以老爷把大超拎出来的时候小闪还在昏迷。三人聚在一起找大超资料的时候，他们已经藏进大都会一天了。  
> 4\. 我编的……动画里大超的飞船飞过了一座桥之后砸掉了大都会，桥的名字我就乱写了（nitama）  
> 5\. 当然是不会追上来的……军方不会暴露自己。但是老爷不知道是军方。大超也不会用热视线大杀特杀（我永远都记得闪点漫画里他那个意识到自己的注视能杀伤别人的惊惧的表情），但是老爷不知道这是大超本体嘛x
> 
>  
> 
> 【落入邪教这个，是我们学校的真事。好像是信息学院的学生被骗去传销组织了，然后辅导员深入一线卧底救人（）考虑到美国应该没传销，咳】  
> 【我发誓下一篇是老爷拉着克拉克在大都会的日常（？）！】


End file.
